


Looking Like A Tramp, Like A Video Vamp

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baby [4]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Femslash, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Sex, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Man, Painplay, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanking, Top Zac, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Harry spend New Years Eve weekend on a boat and things get a bit steamy.<br/>[a one-shot from Having My Baby Universe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Like A Tramp, Like A Video Vamp

Zac smirked slightly as he looked at Harry as they both walked back to their room on the yacht they were staying on for a few days over the holiday weekend. It had been a week now since they hosted Christmas at their house and now Taylor was hosting New Years Eve on well a yacht in the middle of fucking anywhere..some warm place though near Florida actually and Zac was almost okay with it though he knew Harry was still a bit hesitant that they left Cora back home even if she was safe with Natalie and Nikki.

Natalie was going to be good with her and it would even give her practice for her own child which was due anytime now it seemed and well Cora adored Natalie even if Natalie kept buying her hair bows which it seemed the baby girl hated even if she wasn't old enough vocalize it with words she sure as heck did vocalize it with her lungs.

"You know I'm glad we're alone now," Zac whispered as he walked closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "Because I've really been wanting to get you alone since breakfast," he spoke as he moved in to leave light kisses on Harry's neck. "You walking around with your shirt unbuttoned, showing off your damn post baby body has been getting me all horny."

Harry's cheeks tinted a bit pink at Zac's words, "My post baby body isn't that hot," he spoke as he shook his head.

Zac almost wanted to laugh at that and how modest Harry was being right now, "That's bullshit," he said honestly as he let his hands slowly trail to the beginning of the white swimming trunks Harry had on. "You've been in the gym every day you could go since having Cora."

"Just wanted to get fit before our wedding," Harry hummed out as he shivered slightly in Zac's arms though Zac knew it wasn't because Harry was cold. "And maybe because I wanted to look good for you," he sighed as his cheeks went another shade of pink. "Always want you to find me sexy and I really don't think I was sexy when I was huge."

"You were sexy to me," Zac told him as he let his hand slowly slip inside of Harry's swimming trunks, wrapping around Harry's already half hard cock. "But I do think I prefer this you," he said honestly. "All abs and tits showing, making me all turned on and fucking horny," he finished as he started to pump Harry's cock feeling it getting harder as he did so.

Moaning out a bit before speaking Harry's head fell back slightly against Zac's shoulder, "We're supposed to be showering then joining Taylor and Louis and Avery and Eleanor for dinner."

"I know," Zac sighed as he gave Harry's cock a few more tugs before removing his hand from his swimming trunks. "Guess we better get on that huh?" he asked trying to sound sad as he moved away from Harry. "Have to follow through with our plans instead of having just a bit of fun."

"Or we could have a bit of fun," Harry voiced and Zac stopped in his tracks as he turned to face his husband. "I mean I'm already all hard now and if you're horny too we may as well take care of our problems together," he said as he walked closer to where Zac had stopped. "Unless you really want to be responsible adults and all."

Laughing Zac shook his head as he pulled Harry into him once he was close enough, "Being responsible sounds boring especially on vacation," he answered as he leaned in to peck Harry's lips. "I think I'd much rather fuck my husband because it's been awhile."

"It's only been three months," Harry mused before kissing Zac back briefly. "Three months and so many days but that's really all my mom's fault when she visited and got Cora's sleeping schedule all fucked up again."

"Three very long months," Zac spoke as he pulled Harry in for a longer kiss as he walked with him back to the bed in their room. It wasn't that Zac was addicted to sex per say but he did like it, especially with his husband and having a baby sometimes was making it harder to get laid by his husband.

Which was why he was thankful that Cora was with Natalie and Nikki in Tulsa instead of on this boat because now at least he could reconnect with his husband sexually, something he had missed more than he even knew how to voice.

When they made it to the bed, Zac slowly pushed Harry back, laying over him as he did so and the moment they were both laying down against each other Zac let his hips roll down into Harry's which caused both of them to moan out at the same time.

Letting his lips trail from Harry's lips, down to his neck Zac couldn't contain his smirk as he heard Harry whimpering beneath him. "You okay baby?" he asked out on Harry's skin as he let his teeth nip lightly at the flesh which caused Harry to make a noise between a half moan and half whimper.

"Just..fuck..need daddy to get me off," Harry moaned out as he moved his hips up towards Zac. "Daddy needs to get his baby off so fucking bad right now."

Smirking more at Harry's words, Zac went back to kissing Harry's neck as he let his hand slide back into Harry's swimming trunks where he wrapped it around his husbands hard cock. "Baby needs to stop talking so dirty or daddy's going to have to punish him," he spoke out seductively as he began to pump Harry's cock slowly, teasing him.

Moaning more now Harry slowly began to move his hips in time with Zac's hand which only made Zac go a bit faster because he liked teasing him. "Do you want to be punished for talking so dirty?" he asked as he let his lips move away from Harry's neck now and he began to kiss down his chest.

"You fucking like it when baby talks dirty to you," Harry muttered out his voice coming out all squeaky and full of pure lust. "Daddy likes his baby talking dirty."

Zac let his eyes go up to lock with his Harry's as he kept kissing down his chest and when he reached Harry's swimming trunks he pulled away, taking his hand out of them, "Daddy also likes to punish baby for being such a dirty talker," he said before he pushed Harry's swimming trunks off, throwing them to the floor. 

"So tell me how should I punish my baby?" Zac asked as he leaned down and left a light kiss on Harry's cock which cause Harry to moan. "What kind of punishment does daddy's baby want?"

Harry chewed his lip at that and as Zac looked up at him again he saw that Harry looked like he was debating on what to choose.

"Don't take too long in telling me," Zac warned him as moved a bit closer, leaving another light kiss on Harry's cock though this time he let his tongue come out too and he ran it up Harry's shaft just once before moving away.

Whimpering at that, Harry's hips lifted up slightly before he finally spoke. "I want to be spanked," he finally answered though his words didn't shock Zac. Whenever he gave Harry the choice of punishments for being naughty it was always being spanked which let Zac know on some level Harry liked the pain and it always seemed to get him harder than he had been before.

Zac nodded his head as he again locked eyes with Harry, "Turn around then baby," he told him though it didn't come out as firm as he had hoped. His wanting for Harry was growing and he wasn't sure how much foreplay he could do before he actually just took his husband and fucked him into the mattress.

Watching as Harry obeyed him Zac shook his head when Harry turned to look at him, "Face the mirror," he spoke referring to the mirror that was on the closet door. "Want you to watch me punish you," he told him and again Harry obeyed him as he moved ever so slightly to get where he could see himself in the mirror.

After he had done that Zac took the opportunity to take his own swimming trunks off and then he got on his knees behind Harry as he raised his hand up, letting it go against Harry's ass rather hard. Hard enough it could be heard and all Harry did was moan out.

Biting his lip Zac raised his hand and once again repeated the action and again a moan came from his husband's mouth. Looking in the mirror Zac saw that Harry had sometime between the first smack and second smack snuck his hand down to his cock and was jerking off, getting off on being punished.

"Does baby like being spanked?" Zac asked Harry as he raised his hand and delivered a third smack to Harry's ass as they locked eyes in the mirror. "Does he like it so much that he has to touch himself?"

Harry nodded his head softly though not once did he break their eye contact, "Your baby likes the pain," he answered and his answer sent a shiver done Zac's spine. "I like being punished and spanked. You make it hurt so so fucking good."

Blushing at Harry's words Zac raised his hand and smacked Harry's ass one more time, "Interesting," he tutted out surprised that this information had never come out before though he suspected. Maybe he really should have asked sooner. "You're a very naughty naughty boy Harry."

"I know," Harry replied back sounding so proud of himself. "I like pain and I get harder and touch myself because of it."

"And you have such a filthy mouth," Zac added on which made Harry turn his head to looking at him. "A filthy mouth but a beautiful pair of lips. All pink and swollen because when you get off you always bite your lip and look even more like the sex god that that you are."

Harry's cheeks turned a bit pink at Zac's words a fact Zac may have found cute but he wasn't going to voice that and get all mushy, ruining their fucking hot moment. 

"Kiss me then," Harry spoke a pout forming on his beautiful, swollen lips. "Kiss your baby," he said and Zac didn't have to be told twice. Moving over Harry a bit he leaned down and kissed him on the lips, hearing a contented sigh leaving Harry's mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss reluctantly though, Zac moved back down as he ran his hands over Harry's now red ass cheeks, "Going to get you ready for my cock now," he told him before opening him slightly and leaning forward, letting his tongue go out to brush across Harry's hole. It was an action that caused Harry to moan out loudly and Zac hoped the rooms on this yacht didn't have paper thin walls.

Licking at Harry's hole some more Zac heard his husband continue to moan louder, his hips beginning to move with the movement of Zac's tongue and it was during that, that Zac slowly let one of his hands come up and besides just using his tongue he also used his index finger and Harry instead of moaning louder just resorted to using curse words as well as telling Zac to move his finger in and out of him faster.

"You got a problem baby?" Zac asked teasingly as he pulled away some. "Because it seems like you want something but I can't really remember what it was."

"Asshole," Harry muttered out and Zac was tempted to smack his ass for that but he didn't. He was half afraid if he did Harry would come then and there and that wasn't what he wanted. "You know what I want," he whined as he moved his hips, putting his ass back in front of Zac's face. "Now put your tongue back to good use like your finger still is."

Laughing Zac shook his head, "I think I'm supposed to be the one giving orders here," he told Harry before obeying what Harry had told him to do and he went back to using his tongue as well as his finger on his husband, at least until he felt Harry was ready to take him.

Once he felt like that he pulled away again, moving up as both of his hands went to rest on either side of Harry's waist. "You ready for daddy's cock now baby?" he asked as he put the tip between Harry's cheeks, right against his entrance, letting it right there. "You ready for daddy to make you feel good? Daddy takes such good care of his baby."

Harry nodded his head eagerly at Zac's words and instead of turning his head to look at him, he locked eyes with Zac via the mirror which sent a shiver down Zac's spine. "I've been ready for so long. Want you to fuck me so good...want to watch you fuck me too."

"God damn you're just so filthy tonight," Zac sighed out as he let himself push into Harry a moan escaping his own mouth now at how tight Harry still felt around him. "Filthy and fucking tight. The way I like you," he admitted as he began to move in Harry as they kept their eyes locked in the mirror.

Zac had to also admit it was kind of hot watching himself as he moved on Harry and it was even hotter when Harry finally began to move with him and maybe they'd have to invest in a huge ass mirror at home because he got the appeal of mirrors during sex now. Admiring your work was kind of a very thrilling aspect.

"Fuck...shit," Harry muttered out beneath Zac as he began to move just a bit faster. "N..need you to pull my hair Zac," he spoke, sounding just a bit needy. "Please," he added on as he gave a pout though during his pout his hand moved back down around his cock as he began to get himself off again.

At that sight, Zac began to move faster in Harry as well as pulling his hair like he had asked for and as he pulled his hair Harry let out a loud moan again and Zac swore he could probably get off to just Harry's moans and the way Harry looked pleasuring himself as he got fucked.

"You're so fucking sexy," Zac spoke as he pulled Harry's hair harder, leaning down to leave light kisses on Harry's shoulder and neck. "I'm glad that you're mine."

"Wouldn't want to be anyone else;s," Harry told him as he turned his head slightly and once he had Zac moved to kiss his lips softly as he continued to move inside him.

Kissing him harder Zac felt that familiar feeling building in the pit of his stomach and as he did he began to pull on Harry's hair more as his movements became much more frantic, the room now filling with their breathy moans as well as the sound of skin on skin.

"Fuck...H," Zac muttered as he came inside of Harry finally, his movements coming to a still as his body shudder lightly and from beneath him at some point he knew he felt Harry shudder too.

"Fuck would be right," Harry spoke and Zac couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out of Harry and fell to the bed beside him, seeing that Harry's hand was now coated with a bit of come.

Taking his hand, Zac brought it to his lips where he proceeded to lick it clean which again rendered Harry to nothing but moans. It was also during that, that the door to their room opened and they both froze slightly.

"Oh hell," Avery's voice sounded and Zac looked up from where he now lay on the bed to see his sister trying to cover her eyes. "I umm...just..umm came to tell you guys that it's dinner time but...yeah," she squeaked out before shutting the door in a hurry.

After she was gone, Harry was the first to make any sound and all he did was laugh as he fell into the bed. "First Taylor walks in on us when I was pregnant and now your poor sister," he sighed. "At least we don't have to worry about her wanting to experiment with the same sex because of something she saw us doing."

"Nah, she'll just want to try dick now," Zac joked as he laid back down fully again, reaching over to pull Harry into him. "You want to take a quick shower and head to dinner?"

Harry shook his head as he curled into Zac's body, their legs tangling together, "Nope," he answered as he poped his p. "I'd much rather lay here and take a mini nap with my gorgeous husband who fucked me really well."

Blushing at Harry's words, Zac let his eyes fall shut, "It's kind of hard not fuck you though. You're a god damn sex god with a filthy mind."

Harry laughed at that, his breath hitting Zac's skin lightly which caused goosebumps to form on his flesh. "I expected a more conceited response from you."

"Sorry I failed you," Zac apologized as he yawned. "Guess I'm wore out too because my brain couldn't think of a good conceited comeback."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning when he saw a flash of light, Zac who had been sleeping peacefully opened his eyes, "What the hell?" he asked as he looked over at Harry who was sitting up on the bed beside him, the camera Zac had gotten him for Christmas in his hands.

"Sorry," Harry apologized though it didn't sound sincere because he giggled at the end. "You just looked really good sleeping their naked and I wanted to get it on camera to make the memory last."

"Of course you did," Zac deadpanned as he cracked a tiny smile. "What time is it?"

Harry moved slightly to look at the time before turning back to Zac. "A few minutes to midnight. To the New Year," he answered as he moved to climb onto Zac, straddling him. "You going to be my New Years kiss?" he asked playfully as he looked down at Zac, his green eyes shining some.

"It depends," Zac spoke as he moved to where he could sit up though Harry still stayed on his lap, his legs now going around Zac. "Would your husband get jealous?"

Laughing at that Harry shrugged, "He might but he doesn't have to know," he whispered before leaning his forehead against Zac's. "You're just too handsome not to kiss."

"Then I guess we're going to have to kiss," Zac replied as he heard a loud countdown begin on the deck above them and when it got to one he reached his hands up, resting them on Harry's cheeks as he pulled him into a kiss and really he couldn't think of a better way to spend his New Year than kissing Harry as they both sat naked in a bed.

Pulling away from the kiss he still kept his forehead against Harry's, "Happy New Year babe," he sighed as they locked eyes. "I love you and I love our life together," he said being honest. "Cora's birth and you marrying me were the best parts of last year for me."

"Same for me," Harry agreed as he grinned big which made his dimples come out. "I can't wait to see what 2016 has in store for us though," he said before he kissed Zac again.

As Zac kissed him back, he knew he too had to agree with Harry. He couldn't wait to see what 2016 would hold for them and with Harry and Cora by his side he was sure it couldn't be that bad.


End file.
